speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Webmage series
Webmage series, also called Ravim, by Kelly McCullough. Genres and Sub-Genres Urban Fantasy / Fantasy-cyberpunk hybrid (per author) / Sci–UF Series Description or Overview WebMage: A fantasy-cyberpunk hybrid that revolves around Ravirn, a grandson of the Greek Fate Lachesis. In order to keep up with an ever increasing number of life threads, the Fates have upgraded to a computerized system that blends magic with programming. Of course where there are computers, there are also hackers. In the process of “testing” his Great-Aunt Atropos’s security, Ravirn, a hacker/sorcerer, and his laptop familiar, Melchior, uncover a plot that could shake the foundations of Olympus and change humanity’s relationship with Fate forever. ~ WebMage | Kelly McCullough Lead's Species Hacker Sorcerer Primary Supe Mages, gods What Sets it Apart A Greek demi-god sorcerer as a magic-based computer hacker and spy, assassin-type Narrative Type and Narrators First person told by Ravirn—protagonist Books in Series WebMage series: # WebMage (2006) # Cybermancy (2007) # CodeSpell (2008) # MythOS (2009) # SpellCrash (2010) Shorts, Anthologies and Guides none Other Series *Fallen Blade (5 books) ~ Fantasy Themes World Building Setting Hades, Ahllan, Asgard Supernatural Elements Webmage, web goblin, Fates, sorcerers, webgoblin, mages, minor demigod, Hades, Hell, Greek Mythology, shape-changing, goblin and a laptop, Norse pantheon, Underworld/Hades, * Nemesis: Goddess of Vengeance * Necessity: sentient computer that runs the universe World In the 21st century, magic has advanced with the times and gone digital, Protagonist Ravirn, the great-grandson of one of the three Fates, is a talented sorcerer, a computer hacker extraordinaire, and in the process of becoming a minor demigod. His best friend and familiar is both a goblin and a laptop, changing from one shape to the other as needed. ~ Shelfari, bk4 Book Cover Summaries ✤ BOOK ONE - Webmage: Ravirn is not your average computer geek. A child of the Fates—literally—he’s a hacker extraordinaire who can zero in on the fatal flaw in any program. Now that twenty-first-century magic has gone digital that makes him a very talented sorcerer. But a world of problems is about to be downloaded on Ravirn—who’s just trying to pass his college midterms. Great Aunt Atropos, one of the three Fates, decides that humans having free will is really overrated and plans to rid herself of the annoyance—by coding a spell into the Fate Core, the server that rules destiny. As a hacker, Ravirn is a big believer in free will, and when he not only refuses to debug her spell but actively opposes her, all hell breaks loose. Even with the help of his familiar Melchior, a sexy sorceress (who’s also a mean programmer), and the webgoblin underground, it’s going to be a close call. ~ Goodreads | WebMage ✤ BOOK TWO - Cybermancy: Not just any computer geek can hack into Hades. But Ravirn (please don't call him Raven), a direct descendant of one of the three Fates, is no ordinary hacker. Magic has gone digital in the twenty-first century, and Ravirn is a sorcerer with a laptop—otherwise known as his shape-changing best friend. These days, Ravirn's crashing at his girlfriend's place while she works on her doctorate in computer science. Only one problem: all of her research is in her webgoblin's memory, which is now in Hades along with its soul. To save Cerice's webgoblin (and her Ph.D.), Ravirn must brave Hell itself. But can he do it without corrupting the mweb--the magical Internet--and without facing down the Lord of the Dead himself? ~ Cybermancy (Ravirn 2) by Kelly McCullough - Shelfari ✤ BOOK THREE - Codespell: The universe needs a reboot... In the twenty-first century magic has advanced with the times and gone digital, and Ravirn, a direct descendant of one of the three Fates, is a talented sorcerer and computer hacker extraordinaire. Now that Ravirn has come into his own as a minor chaos power, hes partying with Zeus, playing hard to get with a gorgeous Fury...and trying to stay one step ahead of Nemesis, the unstoppable Goddess of Vengeance. But now, Necessity, the sentient computer that runs the universe, has caught a virus that crashes most of the magical Internet, and Ravirn is tasked with fixing it. He hasn't missed the fact that whoever repairs Necessity will, for that moment, run the universe and be able to remake the worlds (and everything else) to his liking. Unfortunately for the sorcerer, some very dangerous beings have figured that out, too. ~ Codespell (Ravirn 3) by Kelly McCullough ~ Shelfari ✤ BOOK FOUR - MythOS: In the 21st century, magic has advanced with the times and gone digital, and Ravirn, the great-grandson of one of the three Fates, is a talented sorcerer, a computer hacker extraordinaire, and in the process of becoming a minor demigod. His best friend and familiar is both a goblin and a laptop, changing from one shape to the other as needed. While repairing Necessity (the badly broken sentient computer that runs the multiverse), Ravirn is thrown into a very different place: a parallel world where the Greek gods are only myths. This strange realm is ruled by the Norse pantheon—Odin, Thor, and other fun-loving brutes—and their magic uses a completely different operating system. A system that Ravirn will have to hack if he ever wants to get out of Asgard. Alive. ~ MythOS (Ravirn 4) ~ Shelfari ✤ BOOK FIVE - Spellcrash (2010): Ravirn is the best hacker around. But when the system controlling the multiverse needs a massive reboot, Ravirn must utilize all of his skills as a mage and prevent complete chaos-even if it costs him his life. ~ Goodreads | Spellcrash (Webmage, #5) Category:Series